projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Force of Nature ¦ Magic: Shandalar 12
Jared starts to dominate enemies with green decks. Synopsis Jared has a quest to send a letter, so he does that. Jared duels a tusk guardian. Jared is hit for 7, and there is nothing he can do about it. Jared kills it and gives the tusk guardian two life. Jared deals four damage each turn. Jared thinks about cloning the elder lurd worm, but decides to block it with Moat instead. Jared complains about the moat glitch not letting his flying creature attack. Jared is glad that he can teach fans how to play. Jared is trying to do anything. Jared is annoyed that he flying creatures cannot be used when moat is in play. He has to disenchant moat just to attack. Jared attacks with all his creatures to win. He gets some decent green cards. Jared finds a Coal Golem. Jared arrives at a village and is told about a white dungeon. He buys some cards at a store, and avoids a tusk guardian. Jared is forced into fighting an enchantress. The enchantress is gaining points back to counter the Black Vise. Jared attacks with his water elemental, but he can't win at the moment. Jared wins on his next turn anyway. Jared buys more cards, and thinks about creating a green deck. Jared battles an enchantress. Jared attacks for 3 two turns in a row. Jared can take the damage from the enchantress, as he can deal more back to her. Jared takes a risk by only allowing flying attacks, which works this time, and Jared wins the battle. A town is saved, and Jared buys more cards. Jared duels a high priest. Jared starts with a black vise to deal three damage every turn. All lands are destroyed. The High Priest cannot defend Serra Angel's flying attack, allowing Jared to stay in the lead. Jared wins easily. Jared has been going to Magic tournaments, and they have the artists of the cards there. It is neat to meet the artists. Jared makes it to the Windless Village. Jared duels a summoner. Jared thinks about cleaning out the green deck users. Colossus of Sardia is used - a 9/9 card! It will take a long time to untap to be able to use again. Jared goes on to win the battle. Green is getting crushed. A druid wants to fight. Jared's deck has severely improved. A Wall of Wood blocks Jared's attacks, but Jared can use a green ward. Jared destroys the killer bees. The druid loses. Jared explains that he can't simply go around beating druids constantly. A priestess duels, and Jared gets a bad opening hand. The priestess plays very defensively. Jared's Clay Statue chips away damage, allowing an easy win. A forest dragon wants to duel. Jared starts with a Black Vise, evening up the score. Jared uses his land tax to draw more lands. Jared thought the Craw Worm was the coolest creature, but realized he sucked. Jared's water elemental and the forest dragon's cockatrice sacrifice each other, allowing Jared to play his Serra Angel. Jared attacks with his dragon and sorcerer to win. Jared needs to try to make it to a dungeon across the world. He duels another forest dragon. Jared thinks he will lose. Jared starts hitting with his Northern Paladin for four damage. Desert Twister makes Jared get hit for 8. Jared can now hit for 4 and gain 4 back with Spirit Link. Jared continues attacking with his Northern Paladin, healing him further. The forest dragon only attacks with one card, so Jared blocks it. Jared disenchants the forests. Jared wins the battle. A summoner starts with an Enchantress. Jared starts with a decent hand. Most games are over in 6 turns in real matches. Jared's cards are terrible, so they take longer. Hurricane is used, removing Jared's Serra Angel that he wanted to clone. Four damage is also done to both sides. Jared plays aggressively, and the summoner blocks with a lot of cards. Jared taunts the summoner as it thinks. The summoner's deck is still very large, and has a lot of better cards in it, but they aren't being used. Jared attacks the summoner down to 3 left. A Force of Nature is played. Jared thinks he has lost. Jared takes 8 damage, and is taken down to 2. Jared has a lot of mana, but has nothing to use it with. Jared loses a close game. He loses his Northern Paladin! Category:Videos Category:Magic: Shandalar